


Fate's Magic

by Stara1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Fluff and Angst, Gay James Potter, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Parent Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stara1995/pseuds/Stara1995
Summary: Snape had always dreamt about leading a simple and happy life with Liam Evans but can she really achieve this dream?Warning: Fem!Snape,Male!Lily,Bi!Lily,Gay!James
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape (One-Sided), Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 104
Kudos: 114





	1. name for snape

Okay so I a really confused about Snape's first name?  
Should it be Severena, Sevrina, Sevena or Stephanie..  
Plzz comment below and let me know. The name with the highest vote wins.. I will be publishing first chapter this Sunday


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, J.K.Rowling does.  
> Criticism is always welcomed - While I do know how to read,write and speak in English but it is not my native language.  
> Also with 3 votes Severena wins <3  
> 

Severena Snape was at her boiling point. She pretty much has had enough. Day in and day out Sirius and James kept on irritating her – mocking about her hooked nose or sallow skin and even threw hexes at her so she could fall down. Could she fight back? Yes, but with Dumbledore turning a blind eye for Gryffindors and she really didn’t want to get in much trouble.  
The 5th year student wanted to use crucio on both the boys.  
“Your greasy hair is messing the hallway”  
“You have such a punchable nose”  
“Are those clothes or rags?”  
“Not sure how your parents look at your face”  
Both the boys kept on sending petty insults to her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Liam Evans approaching them and like a true snake she fell down on the floor holding her ankle.  
“WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?” Liam shouted  
“I didn’t do anything babe” James tried to defend himself  
“You were teasing her and knowing your history you probably hexed her too”  
“She is acting” Sirius defended  
“No. Don’t harass her like this. What is wrong with you guys!!” Liam exclaimed and helped her get up.  
“Are you okay?” He gently asked Severena and she nodded, placing her hands on his arms.  
“Do not get close to her. Also, James stop calling me babe. Just because you are gay and I am bi doesn’t mean I will date you. Given an option between the squid in the black lake and you, I would choose the squid” Liam said before walking way with Severena. As they were walking away Severena turned her head and smirked at them.  
“That snake!!” James mumbled.

“See I told you it was a bad idea” Remus told the boys back at their room.  
“How can Liam not like me? I am like the hottest guy here” James exclaimed  
Sirius fake coughed at that while Remus just rolled his eyes.  
“Well, if you want Liam to like you maybe not insult his friend”  
“But this is Snivellus we are talking about”  
“Honestly stop being immature guys” Remus rolled his eyes and continued “We are 15 guys, we should stop doing stuff like this”  
“But did you see her steal Liam like that!!!”  
“Yeah, well next time don’t go around messing with someone who is clearly a lot more cunning than you”  
“But this is Liam and I love him”  
“And? You treat his best friend badly. No way will he fall for you because of this”  
“Hey I got a great personality”  
Remus sighed at his behaviour.

“You alright” Liam asked Severena once their dinner was over and she nodded.  
“Let me know if they keep on irritating you”  
“I can defend myself Liam”  
“I know Sev” he spoke gently “I know. Btw since tomorrow is Saturday can we go to the library at 10. I want to finish all my homework. We literally have 1 more month before O.W.L.s”  
“I .. sure we can go” Severena blushed and looked elsewhere  
“Something wrong?”  
“No.. I just don’t want to go back”  
“You can always stay with us”  
“Petunia doesn’t like me” Snape spoke softly  
“Don’t worry about her. I am sure she will understand”  
They kept on chatting till they reached the dungeon  
“See you tomorrow?” Severena softly said before running away. Liam just smiled.

Severena ran to her room and covered her face with her hands.  
“Evans?” her room-mate Narcissa Black asked  
“No”  
“Don’t lie , you face is red”  
“Let me study”  
Snape opened charms book and began to do read or at least pretended to. She knew how are luck was but she could always dream about a happy life. A life where she is a potion mistress and Liam is a potion master and they are married with a kid or two living in a cozy house. Everyday they would go to work together and come back home together, make food together, play with their kids together but reality of home to her was different.  
Her father would smell of alcohol and cigarettes and he would constantly hit her and her mother for little to no reason. The last time she went home, she had a black eye and wore a glamor to cover everything up. Yeah, life was great for her – in an evil kind of way. She hated her home and when she first got into Hogwarts she thought she would finally have some peace but the Potter and Clown gang messed up that as well for her.  
Snape sighed and continued staring at her book – hoping things will be alright for her.

The next day while going to meet Liam in the library she bumbed into Remus.  
‘Fuck just my luck’ She cursed mentally.  
“Are you alright?” Remus ask  
Without answering Severena ran for the library not knowing Remus was going there as well. She slowed down when she saw Liam in the library and sat beside him.  
“Something happened?”  
“I met one of the clowns and didn’t take any chance. Just ran here”  
“Who was it?”  
“Lupin”  
Co-incidentally or not Lupin entered the library and spotted the pair, he walked upto them and asked “May I sit with you guys?”  
Liam nodded and Severena felt betrayed and watched him sit beside her.  
“I am just here to study. I won’t do anything” Remus assured and started talking out his notes.  
Severena felt surprised for a moment and then relaxed seeing none of the other clowns were present. She took out her notes and the 3 of them began to study.  
As much as she hated to admit but she felt comfortable near Remus presence probably cause he neve bullied or mocked her. She sighed softly and continued studying.  
“You made a mistake” Remus pointed out  
“Eh?”  
“There is a mistake in your charms note Snape” Remus spoke and Liam looked at the note as well “He is right”. Severena looked at the note and flushed in embarrassment.

“I cannot believe you ditched us for them” Peter complained  
“Wormtail, you know I didn’t ditch you guys”  
“Seriously Moony, how could you? Liam is my bae”  
“Honestly, I need to score Os in the exams and they were my best bet” Remus complained  
Sirius raised his eyes “Serious?”  
“No that’s you Padfoot” Remus joked  
“You should have asked us. This would have been my time with Liam”  
“Prongs No” the rest of boys exclaimed  
“Why?”  
“Miss Viper was there as well, you think you could have studied?”  
“Don’t call her that Pads”  
“Like you care about her”  
“She is not some demon like you guys make her out to be. We even shared notes. Maybe if you guys actually be nice and befriend her, Liam might help you guys out too and even go on a date you Prongs”  
“Being nice to her!” the very thought to James was like a nightmare to him.

Back with Severena things where different  
“Oh, Sev I have to tell you something. Let’s wait for the OWLs to get over”  
Severena’s eyes widened. Will Liam confess to her? She secretly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Do comment and let me know.. You can give suggestions as well :)


	3. Chance at happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : All the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and English is not my first language.  
> Also this chapter contains mention of violence..

Severena rejoiced as OWLs where finally over ‘This is it then’  
Narcissa looked at her and spoke “You look happy. Are you meeting the Evans guy?”  
Snape nodded softly.  
“Wear my perfume”  
Now Severena despite being poor was proud and would wear whatever she could afford even if it meant wearing over-sized clothes. While other girls wore fruity or floral scents , she wore a neutral scented perfume.  
“If you are going to meet him, try to impress him a little”  
“I am not a beauty. There is nothing to look at” Severena said softly  
“Nonsense. Even I am not that pretty”  
Severena raised her eye-brows and Narcissa continued “I just wear clothes that flatter me, have a good hairstyle that highlight my facial features and makeup that makes me look prettier. If you wore better hairstyle you would look good”  
Severena scoffe , sure she had shoulder length hair but that doesn’t mean she had to keep it longer. She remembered Liam saying how much he thinks short hair is cute and she kept her hair the same length, not wanting to grow it out.  
Narcissa sensed Severena’s emotion and smirked.  
“By the way” she paused and watched Severena turn. As soon as she turned, she sprayed her perfume all over her.  
“Now you smell of roses” the Black girl giggled  
“You serious?” Severena asked in an annoyed voice  
“No that is my annoying cousin”  
To this both the girls started giggling.

As Severena left her dorm, she saw Liam standing outside. She quickly ran to him “Sorry. Narcissa was blabbering a lot”  
“Let’s go to the fields” Liam spoke. Severena nodded and looked at her shoes – trying to hide her blush.  
Will he confess to her?

As they went near the fields, Severena looked at Liam and asked “Yes”  
Liam looked at her shyly “I have a confession to make Sev”  
Severena blushed – maybe her dreams where coming true.  
Liam continued “I have feeling for James Potter”  
Severena’s eyes become wide, “What?”  
“I like him”  
“But he has a terrible personality” Severena said softly  
“I know but I like him a lot. I wanted you to know this.”  
Severena felt tears coming to her eyes as Liam described how good-looking James Potter was and how hot he looked while playing quidditch. But she won’t cry , Severena won’t cry. She closed her eyes remembering the day Liam got sorted into Gryffindor – a lion who liked being a knight in shining armor and purposefully she pretended to be a damsel in distress. Kind of ironic where it brought her in the end. Literally nowhere.  
“You like a man who treats me like dirt” She finally spoke  
“But I am not dating him. He might treat you badly but he treats me well. But don’t worry I won’t date him. You are important to me and I will not allow my lover to be horrible to you”  
Severena’s heart broke into a million pieces, why Potter? He had everything – money , looks and now even Evan’s love.  
All she had was intelligence – a gift that led her nowhere.  
It was ironic , really ironic , her father didn’t love her and took the opportunity to hit her whenever he could and her mother didn’t bother. The last hope she had was now shattered. She was never destined for love it seems.  
“I see” she said before running away from Liam. Without her consciousness the tears started falling from her eyes.  
Liam watched her re-treating figure sadly.  
She ran as fast as she could and didn’t notice the boy that was standing on her path. Without realization she bumped into him and both of them fell on the floor.  
Lupin got up from the fall and noticed Snape crying.  
“What happened?” he asked her as he helped her to stand up. Severena looked up to see Lupin and immediately run away from him.  
He picked up the book she dropped and was about to call her out but she was already gone.  
‘Why was she crying? Did Padfoot and Prongs do something again?’  
Remus never wanted to admit but he always felt guilty whenever his friends would bully the girl. He felt defenseless and even though he asked them to stop bullying her, he was never firm enough and often looked more like a silent enabler. He sadly watched the girl run.

Liam wouldn’t lie, he didn’t want to admin but he felt sad when he watched Severena sit with Regulus, Narcissa and her boy friend. To think she would throw away years of friendship just for his feeling for James. He hoped she would understand his feelings but she was just selfish after all.  
Liam’s though process was disturbed when Remus called him out .  
“Yes?” Liam asked  
“Snape dropped a book the other day. Since you know her address, can I mail the book to you?” Remus asked  
“Sure , why note drop over next week” Liam said and gave his address to him.

If only he knew what next week had in store for him.

Severena hid in her room, away from her father. Tobias as usual was berating her, calling her names and physically hurting her. She magically healed the small cut on her cheek as her tears flew down.  
‘Why must my life be like this? Why cannot I find someone who loves me? Is it too much to ask?’  
Tobias broke open the door and Severena stared wide eyed at her father.  
“Please stop” she said as he grabbed her by her hair and started slapping her face. She grabbed her father’s hand and tried to pull it away from her hair but she was unable to, she was too weak.  
Tobias pushed Severena’s face against the wall and she could feel liquid flowing against her forehead. He smashed her face again and she just shouted “STOP IT”. Tobias dragged her round the house and threw her out on the road , he then went outside and publicly beat her.  
“YOU STUPID WITCH! YOU SHOULD DIE” He kept on shouting again and again as he continued to shake her and pull her hair with great force. He grabbed her by the throat and kicked her legs with full force before beginning to pull her hair again.  
Severena closed her eyes knowing help would never arrive even if she shouted – it always happened to her, she just had to endure.  
“I will punch the magic out of you” Tobias exclaimed and punched her jaw.  
Severena covered her face hopping everything will be over soon.  
Suddenly she felt a hand pull her away from her father and Tobias started screaming “WHO ARE …” but he couldn’t complete as the person who saved her punched Tobias. Hearing the sound , Severena looked up and got shocked seeing him. Her legs gave out and she sat down on the floor when she felt another pair of hands grab her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a comment about this chapter and if you want something to happen to the plot. I will be a fairy-godmother and will try to give it to you :)


	4. A new begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :  
> All the characters belong to J.K Rowling

Severena felt warm hands on her shoulder. The crying girl turned around and saw Liam there, out of reflex she hugged him and started crying on his chest. Liam hugged her back and whispered soft words.  
“YOU BASTARD” Remus shouted before punching Tobias for the 10th time.  
“I called the aurors” another male voice said. Severena found the voice familiar but she couldn’t care at the moment. She held onto Liam tightly like her life depended on it. Liam gently put a hand on her head and whispered to her “you are safe” repeatedly.  
Remus stopped punching him once he saw he broke Tobias’s front teeth – not that he wanted to stop but Sirius and James grabbed both his arm.  
How could a simple walk turn out like this?  
He just had to return a book and Liam invited him to his house, he brought with him James and Sirius with him and Liam wanted to show them around since the pure-bloods never experienced muggle stuff. How could the four boys know they would run into a grown man beating up him daughter much less the person being Snape.  
As much as James and Sirius disliked Snape, they never physically hit her for it was improper to hit a female, throwing hexes or insults might be fine but definitely not physically assaulting them.  
Within minutes aurors arrived and arrested Tobias.  
Once of the female aurors went up to Severana and went “I am Auror Brown, we need to take you to St Mungo's”  
The crying girl noddled slowly while still hugging Liam.  
Within minutes Severena found herself in the hospital and out came healers examining her and asking her various question.  
Outside the room, the 4 boys stood quietly.  
James asked “Since when was she getting abused by her father”  
“Always. She never directly told me but I figured it out” Liam answered  
“How?” Sirius asked  
“Well back when we were kids, once I raised my hand to scratch my forehead but seeing me raise my arm she suddenly got scared and kept apologising. That time I didn’t think anything but I put two and two together and guessed she was getting abused at home”  
“Why didn’t you do anything earlier?” Remus growled  
“Me? She hardly trusts males. She left for Hogwarts knowing she would escape her father but James and Sirius here made her life miserable and you too Remus. Looking away from the problem doesn’t solve the problem. It’s a miracle that she trusts me” Liam answered  
“Still, you could have contacted muggle aurors” Sirius reasoned  
“Are you kidding me! No one wants to help the poor. Justice is always for the rich and powerful. Beside once I wanted to buy her ice cream back when we were 10 and she refused. If there is one think that is there about her, it’s simply the fact that she refuses help.”  
Remus couldn’t listen to what the others were speaking about. Frankly he didn’t care – all he want was to know how the girl was.  
Soon enough one of the aurors appeared before them looking distressed “We will need to interrogate all of you. Don’t worry much just tell the truth”.  
The 4 boys needed.  
The auror in charge of the case was auror Brown, a woman who has been a victim of domestic violence herself and always made sure that all the victims got justice. It was no surprise that the minute she heard the news about a girl being assaulted by her father, she jumped to her feet instantly. Once they came to the scene, they immediately transferred the kids to the hospital, stunned Tobias and investigated the house only to find a dead woman inside.  
As she investigated on Snape, she found the girl was the daughter of Eileen Prince, the disowned child of the ancient Prince house. She penned a letter addressing the current heir of the House of Prince.  
“Dear Lord Prince,  
This is Auror Brown, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement department. I would like to bring the sad news about the death of one of the daughters of the prestigious Prince House – Lady Eileen Snape née Prince. Her sole descendant, Severena Snape is currently in St Mungo’s receiving treatment and is left orphaned in this world. It would be our honour if Miss Snape would be placed under your care and guidance, as we believe that would be the best solution for the poor child.  
Regards,  
Auror A. Brown”  
Brown was sure the Prince would accept her letter, she read it multiple times just in case. What she didn’t expect was that within less than 15 mins, she would receive a letter with cruel words “We have no Eileen Snape in our house, she was a disgrace and the half-blood has no place in our home”  
‘Well, that went well’ she thought before penning down another letter to the head master of Hogwarts.  
“Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
This is Auror Brown, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement department. I would like to inform you about the recent case with Miss Severena Snape, one of your students. Currently she has been hospitalized in St. Mungos due to battery from her father, Tobias Snape, who also killed her mother Mrs. Eileen Snape. Mr. Tobias is currently being investigated and will soon be arrested for murdering a witch and an attempt to murder for another. We had contacted Miss Snape’s maternal side but they want nothing to do with her. Currently she has no home to return to. We would request you to provide her shelter.  
Regards,  
Auror A. Brown”  
Brown hopped Dumbledore was more kind.

James looked sadly at Sirius.  
“I feel like an ass”  
“Me too. Not sure why we did it”  
“If you didn’t do that before you wouldn’t feel so stupid” Liam stated  
“Look we made a mistake and we are sorry but it’s just” Sirius trailed off.  
“We are only feeling bad because we got to know about her sad life. Had we known this before, this would have never happened” Remus stated  
“Don’t tell it like that Moony” James complained  
“Else what Prongs, that’s the truth. If she was living in a nice house now would we feel like this?” Remus reason  
“Moony is right. I will tell Wormtail about what happened. We will apologise to her and stop bulling her”  
“Thank you, Padfoot”  
Liam didn’t utter a word, all he cared about was Severena’s safety.

Albus Dumbledore was having tea in his cozy house, just a fine day without any stress and a warm cup of tea – something that he misses back at Hogwarts. Next to him, the deputy head mistress, Minerva Mcgonagall was sipping her tea as well “I like this tea”  
“Got the finest Darjeeling Tea, my dear girl” Albus joked.  
Suddenly an owl arrived in front them and delivered the letter.  
“It’s addressed to you, headmaster”  
Albus nodded and opened the letter – his expressions became dark by the time it got over. Minerva looked at him and asked “Is everything fine?”  
“No”  
She took the letter from his hand and read it carefully.  
“Poor child”  
“Indeed” Albus said and sipped some more tea.  
“Any plans?” Minerva asked  
“As of now, she can stay in St. Mungo’s. I will drop later and maybe take her back to Hogwarts. Not the idealised place but better than her home”  
“I will go” Minerva spoke with determination in her eyes.  
“Is it my child?” Albus spoke with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Minerva nodded as she finished her tea.  
“I think you will take care of this then” Albus said with a knowing smile and began to write down the response.  
Minerva looked at him one last time and left.

Back at her office, Auror Brown was getting tensed, it had been over an hour and there was no response from the headmaster.  
‘Think Positive’ she told herself and began to look at another case. Suddenly a owl came towards her and she grabbed the letter.  
“Dear Auror Brown,  
I have received your letter and it pains me that a child has to go through such an amount of pain but all is not lost. We would love for our beloved student , Miss Severena Snape, to be protected and guided at the time of her need. As of now, my trusted deputy headmistress, Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, would be in charge for her. She would be dropping by the St Mungo’s soon to check on our student. I believe she would come to you soon to talk about the legal procedure. Any expense that has occurred for Miss Snape’s treatment would be personally handled by me and I hope she gets the best possible treatment for current state. Do remember the health of my student is more important than money.  
Regards,  
Albus W. Dumbledore”

When Minerva appeared in St. Mungo’s she expected Liam to be there, she however didn’t expect Remus,Sirius and James to be there as well.  
“What are you boys doing here?”  
The boys turned and looked at her and all exclaimed “Professor!”  
“Yes, it’s me. What are you doing here?” She asked gently.  
“We meet at my house and I thought to give them a tour around my muggle neighbourhood. While walking around we found Severena getting beaten up by her father and intervened”  
“I see. Boys, it’s been a stressful day for you , I would recommend you to go back home and enjoy a warm cup of tea. I will handle the rest”  
Remus looked at Minerva and she smiled, as if she knew the question.  
She waited for some time and once of the healers appeared in front of her.  
“Guardian for Patient Snape?”  
“That would be me. The deputy head mistress of her school” she spoke  
“Hello, I am Healer Lee, in charge of the patient.” He took out the stats  
“She is extremely underweight and malnutrition. Along with that she is suffering from broken fingers, which we healed. I would be giving you a diet chart which she strictly needs to follow. As of now I would recommend her to stay here for one more day”  
“May I see her?” Minerva asked  
“Unfortunately, the patient is sleeping. I would recommend another time”  
“Thank You, Healer Lee” Minerva spoke before leaving for the Ministry.

“I was expecting you” Auror Brown spoke seeing Minerva in front of her.  
“It is good to meet you again. I am so proud of the woman that you have become” Minerva addressed her former student  
“Thank You Professor but we can catch up another time. I would like to discuss about Miss Snape”  
“Yes, I would like to perform as her guardian for now till she reaches adulthood. I brought the documents” Minerva gave her the documents and she began to go through them.  
Auror Brown took 20 mins to go through the documents and took out some documents.  
“Please fill them professor. Since this is emergency you can get the custody of the child by tomorrow morning”  
Minerva smiled.

Severena woke up with a headache and body-pain.  
‘Great I am in hospital. I bet some people would be happy’ she looked at the ceiling.  
“I am glad you are awake” Healer Lee spoke gently.  
She looked up at him and asked “Who are you?”  
“I am Healer Lee. How are you feeling?” he gently spoke.  
“I feel pain throughout”  
“Ahh, that is the after effect of a potion. Don’t worry too much but if it becomes too much do let us know. BTW you have a visitor”  
Severena nodded, who would visit her anyway.  
She didn’t expect Professor Mcgonagall to be standing there. She watched her professor sit beside her and smile at her softly.  
“Professor?”  
“How are you feeling child?”  
“I guess okay. Just headache”  
Minerva smiled kindly at her and spoke “Tomorrow you will be released from here”  
“Do I have to go back home?”  
“Yes, you are coming with me and staying with me”  
Severena’s eyes widened “I don’t understand”  
“I will be your legal guardian from now on. We will live together” Minerva gently held Severena’s hand.  
“How is my mother? What happened to my father?”  
“I am sorry” Minerva spoke and Severena already knew the answer “Is my father at least going to Azkaban?”  
“It’s difficult for a muggle to be send to Azkaban but we are trying”  
“Can I at least hex him?”  
Minerva smiled softly and they continued speaking.

Severena closed her eyes after Minerva left ‘What just happened to me? Why does she want to take care of me?’  
She sighed and opened her eyes when she saw a sandy haired male approaching her.  
“Severena” the boy spoke  
“Lupin” she acknowledged him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Just checking on you” he sat down. Severena looked elsewhere.  
“Look, I want to apologise on behalf of my friends. We will try to be better – I will be harder on them”  
“Why?”  
Remus raised his eyebrows  
“Why?” she asked again  
“We all feel bad for what we did.”  
“No why did you save me?”  
Remus looked at her and asked himself, why. When he saw Tobias hitting her, he felt rage and without thinking he rushed to defend her.  
“I wanted to help”  
“You never helped me before”  
“I know. I always told them not to irritate you but today things got very different” Remus said  
“Thank You” Severena said  
“I am sorry” Remus replied.  
Severena felt like crying, today was probably the first day in her life where she felt too much love, never had she felt that before and tears started to escape her eyes. Remus rubbed the tears off her face and whispered “He doesn’t deserve them.”  
“Your friends made me cry too”  
“And none of us deserve your tears. Your tears are precious and while I might not have directly harmed you but I did indirectly by turning the other way. I am sorry, I truly am. I will try to be better”  
“You don’t have to do this” Severena said  
“I know but I want to, let’s be friends” Remus held her hands. Severena blushed, the warmth of Lupin’s hands made her feel safe and she slowly nodded.  
“I will come by tomorrow. Liam too will come if you want” Remus spoke  
“He was here”  
“Yes , he left when Professor Mcgonagall came. I stayed back because I wanted to talk to you.”  
“I was sleeping”  
“I know. I waited 12 hrs to speak with you”  
“Why?”  
Remus gently told her “I guess” and stood up “Get rest we will catch up later.” and left.  
Truth to be told, Remus always had feeling for the girl – sure she wasn’t the traditional beauty but she did have pretty features, her eyes where like does and lips where plump. People made fun of her nose but with the right hairstyle the nose would make her look good. It’s not like their noses where any better, just that she had the biggest nose and the biggest brain – something he truly admired about her. Despite all the taunts she managed to ace all the subjects like she was picking flowers from a garden. He wanted to wrap her in his arms but he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t have the right to do so, afterall he never treated her kindly. But he would change himself – he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment and let me know if you want to see something happen to the plot <3 <3


	5. Somewhere she belongs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Minerva woke up at 5 am in the morning .  
“It’s time” she said softly and went to the room that was allocated for Severena. She transfigured the room to make it more comfortable. Not knowing her colour preference, she made it a combination of green, silver, black and white. The room had a bed in the middle. Beside the bed was a table stand. Nearby was a small table and chair where she could study. There was also 2 book shelves and a big almirah. She checked the bathroom once and found everything is in place, a new tooth paste and brush along with soaps, shampoos and perfumes that she bought the day before. She checked the almirah and found everything is in place, all the clothes they brought from the house where intact and clean.  
She got down and began to make some tea while reading the newspaper. It was going to be a long day and she was excited. She would finally have the poor girl in her home and she wanted a good impression even though she was her professor.

By 11 am, Liam was already at St. Mungos waiting for Minerva to arrive. What shocked him was seeing Remus entering the hospital.  
“Something happened?” Liam asked  
“I came to see Severena”  
Liam raised his eyebrows “Since when do you care?” he asked  
“I am not answerable to you”  
Liam smirked “I am her best-friend and if I remember correctly you were never her friend. Your friends bullied her and you hid away like a baby. Go away”  
“Who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?” Remus asked with an angry voice  
“I am her best-friend and you are not even her friend. You have no right to be here. Get away”  
“I am her friend since yesterday. Stop treating her like this” Remus spoke coldly.  
“Me?” Liam made a face “Why the hell are you acting so possessive?” It took Liam 2 seconds to figure it out and he smirked “You are no good for her. You cannot even defend her from your friends. Punching her father doesn’t make you a hero”  
Remus raised his eyebrows “So what if I like her?”  
“The way you treat her says otherwise”  
“Just cause I was dumb then and chose my friends over her doesn’t mean I will continue it”  
“Really? Break up with James, Sirius and Peter. Write a letter now and tell them you want to stop the friendship” Liam challenged  
“Don’t tell me what to do.” Remus spoke.  
“Boys” Minerva smirked behind them.  
“Professor!!” Liam and Remus exclaimed.  
Minerva wouldn’t lie she expected Liam to be there but certainly not Remus.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked  
“Came to visit Sev”  
“Same”  
“Go ahead then. I have some paperwork to do” Minerva turned the other way. She lied, all her paper work was complete, she just wanted to give them some space.  
“I am going in first” Liam said and Remus just glared. He hated Liam.

“Hi Sev” Liam sat beside Severena  
“Hi” She spoke softly  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better.”  
“Well, I just” Liam wanted to continue but he noticed Severena was spaced out.  
“What happened?” he asked  
“You like James, don’t you?”  
Alarmed at the question he replied “He is good looking that’s about it. Don’t worry too much”  
Severena smiled, confirming what she wanted to hear.  
‘I have to move on’  
“Hi” Remus appeared out of nowhere  
“You. Leave!!” Liam exclaimed  
“Stay” the girl replied.  
Liam stared at Severena while Remus smirked and sat down beside Liam.  
“Are you ready? You will be staying with our professor now”  
“I guess, it will be fun. I am just confused about everything.” Remus grabbed her hand and spoke “It will be fine, don’t worry.”  
“I guess”  
Liam didn’t like where this was going.  
“Come on boys, it’s time for her to go.” Minerva intervened  
“Mail me” Liam spoke before leaving.

Severena was wide-eyed after reaching her new home. She has never seen something so cosy and comfortable, especially her room.  
“I hope you like your room”  
“I love it professor”  
“You don’t have to call me professor. Aunt Minerva would do” The older witch spoke softly.  
Severena nodded “I am going to take a bath. Can we eat lunch after that?”  
“Sure”  
Severena wouldn’t lie but that was the best bath she ever had. The bathtub felt comfortable and she has never seen so many shampoos in her life. She took the green apple flavoured shampoo and began to wash her hair. ‘I love this. This smells so good’

After taking a bath, she opened her almirah and one of the oversized black dress that she had. Going down Minerva smilled at her “I made vegetable stew and roasted chicken. Don’t hesitate and take as much as you want”  
Severena nodded and began to eat “It’s good”  
“Thank You” Minerva spoke kindly. 

It has been a week since she shifted into Minerva’s house and she was enjoying it. No more abusive father or crying mother. Sure she was sad that her mother passed away and wanted to share her current joy with her but given an option she would chose her current life. She no longer had to wake up to the smell of alcohol or cigarettes or her father screaming at her. Now she woke up to birds chirming and warm sunlight along with Minerva’s cooking.  
“Good Morning, Aunt” Severena spoke  
“Hello dear, do you remember what day it is today?”  
Severena nodded.  
Finally, she would get some clothes that would fit her properly, not that she wanted to go shopping but Minerva kept on insisting and she couldn’t say no to the older witch.  
Finishing her breakfast, she quickly put on one of her shirts and a long skirt before coming down to greet the witch.  
Both went to the Floo Network and muttered “Diagon Alley”.  
Minerva took Severena to one of the stores and said “Go ahead and try as many as you want. Do not worry about the bill”  
Severena looked at all the clothes, never seeing so many new clothes in her life. She kept on looking at all the clothes not knowing what to do.  
A store clerk seeing a confused customer went up to her and spoke “Hello. I am Samantha and I work here. Do you need any help?”  
“Yes” she wanted to say no but at this point she really needed the support.  
“Sure, how may I help you?”  
“Can you show her some dresses?” Minerva spoke up  
“Right this way”  
Samantha took her to the dress section and said “We have some nice dresses here. Is there any particular style that you like?”  
“Black dresses”  
“Of course,” Samantha spoke, not the answer she was expecting but that would do for now.  
2 hours, Severena saw her watch, for 2 hours she was stuck in the same store. Despite wanting only two dresses and a shoe, Minerva made her buy 6 dresses, 7 skirts, 5 trousers and 10 blouses. Where would she wear so much clothes?  
She also got herself a new set of uniform and robes.  
Once she reached home, Severena, looked at her and spoke “I already bought your books for the new year, you don’t have to worry about that”  
“You know I don’t need these many clothes”  
“You’re welcome” Minerva smiled and Severena smiled in return.  
Truth to be told she always wanted to go shopping. She heard from Narcissa how she and her sisters would go to Milan and shop and she wanted to experience it once - not shopping in Milan but definitely shopping somewhere. She always wanted to do feminine things in life like shopping for dresses, wearing make-up, have very long hair and wearing various perfume. But she hid away all those desires once she got older. What was the point of desiring them when she could never have it? She wanted to grow her hair but her father used to scream if she took a bath for more than 5 mins and so she kept her hair till her shoulders. With Liam saying he likes short hair, she didn’t bother growing it out.  
She looked at her own reflection.  
‘I need to get over him. He loves James. James is everything that I am not. He is rich, powerful and good-looking. I don’t look perfect next to Liam anyway. I need to move on’.  
She touched her hair one last time, before going down stairs to talk with Minerva.  
“Yes?”  
“I want a hair growth potion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	6. Broken Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Waiting at Platform 9 ¾ was a surreal experience for her. Sure, she has been here before but never like this. She wore a full sleeved black dress that reached 2 inches above her knees. She wore black stockings to cover her legs. Her hair was layered perfectly framing her face but the length overall was long enough and reached her waist. An inconvenience when doing potions or studying in general but hair-ties where invented for a reason and to keep her makeup simple she wore a pinkish nude colour lipstick  
“OMG Sev!!” Narcissa exclaimed seeing Severena.  
“Hi Narcissa”  
“I need details. Like now”  
“Now, now Cissy” Lucius stood next to the two girls “Let us enter a compartment first”  
“Here let me help with your luggage” Regulus offered.  
As the younger Black and Malfoy heir helped with the luggage, Narcissa chattered “I need info”  
“Later, I need to see someone”  
“Evans?” Narcissa grinned.  
“No, someone else”  
“Right” Narcissa said not believing her.  
Severena waited ten more minutes for Remus but seeing him not appear, she went back to the compartment.  
Seeing the girl appear Lucius closed the door.  
“Well?” he asked  
“Professor Minerva adopted me”  
“What?” “Why?” “When?” “How?” the remaining people in the compartment asked  
“My father was hitting me and aurors got involved. She stepped up and started taking care of me. Which is why I have new clothes, shoes and hairstyle”  
“What about your mother?” Regulus asked  
“Dead”  
“I am sorry for your loss” the boy replied  
“But why didn’t you tell us? We could have helped” Narcissa pointed out  
“Walburga Black would have killed me. Beside if I stayed with the Malfoys some scandal would have occurred. This was the best option”  
“You should have at least told us. I could get that bastard a dementor’s kiss” Lucius informed  
“He has been charged for murder of my mother. Muggle court gave him 10 years of jail time”  
“Not enough”  
“Who saved you?” Regulus asked  
“Lupin, Evans, Potter and Black”  
“WHAT?” The other 3 shouted  
“So that is why Sirius was upset that day” Narcissa spoke  
Sensing that Severena was feeling uncomfortable, Malfoy spoke “Let’s talk about something else.”

The first class was Charms and Severena sat alone going through her books  
“Sev?”  
She looked up and saw Liam there “Yes?”  
“Wait, you look different”  
“Obviously” she said in a rude voice. Liam raised his eyebrows at her rudeness.  
‘What is wrong with her? The last time I told her I liked James, she has been rude to me’  
The marauders entered the room, saw Severena and Remus couldn’t help but blush.  
After what had happened the four boys got together decided to apologise to her and move on, well Remus ended up telling he liked her earning snickers from the remaining three and jokes for the rest of their holidays.  
Seeing Remus blush, Sirius smirked “Control Moony. Liam is not your competition though they do look cute together”  
“Hey” James and Remus protested. Remus shyly approached them “Can I sit?”  
Severena nodded and he happily sat next to her. Now Liam was getting angry ‘The hell is happening?’ Liam went and sat next to James just to make her even more angry.  
Sirius and Peter on the other hand was having a field day the boys smirked knowing that they would tease a certain stag and werewolf.  
As class went on, Severena and Remus wrote down their notes ignoring all the stares that they were getting. Class ended and Remus asked “Where you comfortable? I can sit somewhere else from next day?”  
“Ignore the idiots”  
Severena left with Remus only to be greeted by Liam  
“What?” She asked  
“What What? What is going on? Why are you behaving like this? I am your best friend” Liam charged  
“I can sit with whoever I want. You are not my father, don’t tell me what to do. So, what if I am sitting with Remus here. What has he done to you?”  
“So, all it took for him was to say sorry and punch Tobias and you are okay with him. You are throwing away our friendship”  
“I can have as many male friends as I want. What is it to you? Last time I checked you like James!” Severena exposed Liam in the heat of the moment.  
“How dare you?” Liam wanted to scream.  
James was shocked hearing that Liam liked him too. He wanted to hug Liam but now was not the time. Sirius and Peter would have probably teased James had it not been for the fact that Liam and Severena were arguing.  
“You literally like my bully and you are my best friend. You know how much he tormented me and you still like him? What am I supposed to feel?” She rubbed her eyes removing her angry tears ‘No way will I say I love him’  
“You threw away our years of friendship for James! I have no issues with you dating a guy but why James of all the people? There are so many people here that are actually NICE” She started screaming.  
Earlier James would have taunted her but he was never nice with her to begin with, in fact he was always horrible to her.  
“Don’t call him that. He is a good guy” Liam said.  
“If he was a good guy why is he my bully? Why is his best friend my bully too?”  
Sirius wanted to disappear at the moment. This was not that was supposed to happen. He closed his mouth seeing Remus glaring at them. As gentle as Remus was, they knew when to be silent around him.  
He intervened in their argument “Both of you stop. Liam, she has every right to feel this way. She wants to see you with a good guy and we were never good to her”  
“Why are you defending her? Last time I checked you did nothing to defend her from James”  
“You are right but people are capable of change. He expressed remorse the other three didn’t” Severena reasoned  
“Why are you defending him? A sorry doesn’t change five years’ worth of bullying. You know what I give up” Liam was clearly very frustrated.  
“I thought that you would understand me but you are clearly being a bitch” Liam continued  
“Don’t call her that” Remus protested and Severena looked up at him.  
“I can call her whatever I wanted. You are throwing away our friendship for James. You know what, goodbye. Don’t bother talking to me ever again. Back when others teased you, I was your only friend but I guess I should have listened to the other kids and never be-friended you. You are as ugly on the outside like you are on the inside. This new makeover won’t change anything. Stop being this pathetic”  
Severena felt tears in her eyes but she wouldn’t cry. She will not cry for Liam of all people.  
‘So this was what he had in mind. I was his charity case’  
“What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?” Remus asked getting angry.  
James grabbed Liam and began to drag him away “We need to talk. Let’s go”  
Liam purposefully grabbed James and went away.  
Severena looked the new couple ‘Yes go date, why should I care’  
Sirius and Peter looked at each other “We are going to our next class” and left quickly.  
Remus looked at Severena, “Are you alright?”  
‘Wasted friendship. How could he say those words to me? He never saw me as a friend to begin with’  
“Yes”  
“You know what, let’s skip next class” Remus suggested and Severena looked alarmed.  
“No, we shouldn’t we need to learn. Beside we cannot skip on the first day”  
“How about after 4PM? My schedule is free” Remus suggested  
“Let me check” Severena checked her schedule and went “I am free from 3.30 PM today”  
“Great I will wait for you near the dungeon”

Once the class got over at 4 , Remus ran to his dorms, he kept his books there and began to change to something comfortable.  
“So, lover boy got a date?” Sirius asked  
“What are you doing?” Remus asked  
“James and I skipped last class. We were having a competition on who can keep mouthwash longer”  
Remus looked amused “Who won?”  
“Me” James smirked  
“Alright, let me change” quickly putting on a grey hoddie and blue jeans he ran towards the Slytherin dorm. Once he reached there, he saw Severena waiting for him.  
“Sorry, Pro- I mean James and Sirius kept on asking questions” Remus spoke  
Severena just looked at him, “Where are we going?”  
“Near the black lake?”  
“Sure”  
The two of them went to the black lake and sat down on the grass.  
“How is everything going on now? How is professor?” Remus asked  
“I am fine, I guess. She is actually nice, strict yes but also nice.”  
“What did you do all holiday?” Remus asked gently, clearly Severena never had good communication skills.  
“Uhh, shopping. She bought me books and clothes and other stuff. What about you?”  
“Reading literature. You know muggle authors”  
The two of them continued talking for an hour, unaware of the time.  
“Hey Remus?”  
“Yes”  
“I was wondering, if we could go the library”  
“Sure” Remus got up and extended his hand. Severena held his hand and got up and immediately let go of it.  
While going to the library, she caught Liam and James standing holding hands.  
James looked at Remus and Severena and said “Hey”  
“Yes Prongs?” Remus asked  
“I am dating Liam”  
“Move” Severena said coldly, more towards Liam than him.  
“Sure” James stepped aside and Liam made a face.  
“Where are you going Snape? Trapping him with your new found pathetic charms?” Liam mocked her  
Severena looked at him “He is better than you. He apologised to me back when I was ugly”  
“You are still ugly”  
Severena smirked at the remark “Pot calls kettle black” Remus ended up laughing at that. James glared at him.  
“See you around Prongs” Remus said and James knew better. He just nodded and made way for Remus.  
‘Great, first day of the year and I have to listen to Moony’s lecture’ James thought.

Severena and Remus stood outside the library instead of going in.  
“I am sorry for their behaviour” Remus said  
Severena didn’t say anything. She nodded. Remus, with all his Gryffindor courage he held both of her hands on his own. Severena looked at how Remus held his hand and didn’t say anything.  
“I want to go back” Severena said softly. Remus smiled and escorted her back to her dorms.  
Once she reached her room she sighed ‘Liam never liked me to begin with and Remus is flirting. What if he sees me as a charity case?’ She closed her eyes, hoping for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Liam-Sev friendship is gone!!! or is it ? ^.^
> 
> Check my other story : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	7. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

It has been three months since the faithful day – the day when Liam and Severena’s friendship went for the toss. An incident that was shocking for most people. Couple of Hufflepuff gossipers made a bet on whom Liam would end up with. While some suggested the weird Severena , some thought it would have been someone else entirely. No one thought it would be James Potter. So, all the screaming and shouting Liam did towards James was an act.  
“I cannot believe he would do that. Imagine dating your bestfriend’s bully. I can’t even” one girl spoke  
“Well his bestfriend is weird but still, how very brave of him” another girl mocked  
“Eww, poor girl. Imagine having your only friend betray you”  
A lot of people continued to gossip about it. Some thought that Liam might have confessed and she said “No” so he is dating James for revenge. Others thought that since Severena was smart, he befriended her to get her notes. Overall, people where more sympathetic towards the girl.  
Remus and James’s friendship were also affected and this in turn effected the entire marauders friendship. Clearly there a silent fight between the two and Sirius and Peter couldn’t take it anymore.  
Just because Moony and Prong’s partners where fighting that doesn’t mean they should fight.  
“We need to do something about this one” Sirius told Peter  
“They stopped talking itself. I don’t think they want to continue this friendship at all”  
“We have to do something. Let both of them speak. We cannot make Liam and Severena speak but atleast we can make our boys talk”  
“We will do it today” Peter reason.  
The 2 Gryffindors hoped everything would be fine.

After dinner, when the four boys went back to their room, Sirius spoke in a stern voice  
“Moony, Prongs we have had enough. Let it all out”  
“Let it be” Remus said clearly not in a mood to talk  
“We will talk” Peter spoke this time  
“What do you want me to say? You think I wanted this?” James asked “You think I ever wanted this to happen? I didn’t”  
“You didn’t think, you never think. The entire scenario could have been avoided if you were smart. Beside I do not have a good opinion on Liam after what he did” Remus said  
“He is dating me, nothing wrong with that. Just because he is rude to your crush doesn’t mean I have to stop being friends with you”  
Remus laughed “He tossed years of friendship out for you, do you think he will last with you forever? When he finds someone else, he will toss you out too”  
“How dare you say that about Liam?” James went to punch Remus but got blocked by Sirius  
“Think of it like this. What if Bellatrix and you started dating, how would Padfoot feel?” Remus asked James  
“I would never date her. She is mean, evil and dark. Beside she bullied my best friend for not hating on muggles. I would never betray Padfoot like that”  
“But your boyfriend did” Remus said  
“What no!” James exclaimed  
“Yes, he did” Sirius spoke up “You are the equivalent of Bellatrix in this scenario. You might not be a bad person like my looney cousin but Severena has no positive thing to say about you and neither did you give her any reason. I would feel betrayed if you dated my bully, she is feeling that as well”  
“We used to bully her but never thought she was a human” Peter spoke up  
“Wormtail. You cannot be serious”  
“I am serious” Peter said, not wanting to make their classic joke “We would mock her for her appearance and never thought how it would affect her once. We just assumed she would walk it off”  
“She is okay with Remus” James reason  
“Cause he punched her father and actually made a proper apology to her. We tried to say sorry too but she was having none of it. We left her alone after that. At least she will know we regret what we did and are capable of change. Also, Remus likes her and I am willing to bend my ego”  
“Wait bend your ego? You never do that” James said  
“Look Severena is weird. She is not a beauty to look at either. But Moony likes her and for Moony I can sacrifice a bit. I value our friendship” Sirius said  
“We cannot make Liam and Severena friends again but this should not affect you two” Peter spoke up again “Maybe, just once we can try to be friends with them, just once. What can go wrong? We are brothers”  
James and Remus looked down sadly, both partial to their lovers but James knew deep down what Liam did was wrong.  
“Let’s do a prank” Sirius spoke up  
“No”  
“Come on, this time we will make it funny.”  
James smiled “I know, let’s replace all the creams in the kitchen with tooth paste”  
“Yes”  
Remus smiled ‘Everything will be alright’

“Wear better clothes to your date” Peter teased  
“I cannot believe your idea of date is homework” James made a funny face.  
“Here catch” Sirius threw some mints at Remus  
“We are not dating. Honestly, it’s just homework, nothing much” Remus said  
“Honestly, if you two don’t’ start dating officially in a month I will ask her to date you myself” Sirius joked  
“Padfoot No!!” Remus exclaimed  
“Padfoot Yes!!” the other boys exclaimed in return  
Remus rolled in eyes, grabbed some of the books and went to the library.

Remus saw Severena at her usual place and sat beside her “Sorry for being late”  
“I know, I just finished my Charms essay”  
“Wait, Wow, can I check?” Remus asked. When Severena nodded, he grabbed the notebook and carefully began to read it.  
“I like it” Remus said with a smile.  
Severena blushed, ‘No don’t be stupid. You will not have your heart broken again’  
“Shall we do Runes?”  
“Shall we do Potions?”  
The two of them asked at the same time.  
“Let’s do potions first” Remus said and happily took out the note books. Severena watched in amazement.  
‘Liam was never like this. If we disagreed on anything, he would throw a fit and I had to bend at the end. Even in the order we would do homework it was always his way. I always thought he had a fiery personality and a go-getter attitude but he just had temper issues. If things didn’t go his way, he would throw a fit and scream. I always had to bend my ways, I always had to do what he told me to do. He took advantage of me, all these years he took advantage of me like I don’t mean anything to him. He knew how my father was and he still behaved like this with me’ Severena felt tears in her eyes ‘Remus likes me a lot, I can tell but what if he ends up like Liam or my father. I don’t want to take any chances. There is only little I can do. I never have to be submissive with Remus like I had to with Liam. With Remus I can be whoever I want. He actually respects me. But what if this respect is out of sympathy?’ A tear rolled down her eyes.  
“Here” Remus offered her his handkerchief, which she took and rubbed her eyes with it.  
“You can tell me what is the matter?” Remus asked gently. Seeing Severena silent he put his hand on top of hers.  
Not sure how is was possible but the skin contact with Remus made her feel comfortable, like it was one of the most natural thing in the world.  
“I just miss my mother” She lied  
“I know” Remus didn’t push further. He knew it was a lie but he didn’t tell her. Severena knew Remus didn’t believe her but was surprised that he didn’t push her further. She was never used to a guy respecting her personal space.  
‘Does he really like me? Why is he not telling me?’ She was lost in thought.  
‘Remus is everything Liam isn’t. Remus actually understands how much I want to talk and when I want to stop. He never pushes. He understands my boundaries. Do I actually like him too? Is it actually possible for me to start falling for him?’ Severena asked herself.  
“We can stop studying if you want” Remus said  
“Why?” Severena asked him again “Why do you like me? I am nothing much to look at. I cannot offer you anything. You can like anyone else. Someone who is prettier than me and has a better personality”  
“I like you for your brains. You are incredibly smart and strong. We can change the external appearance with glamour but we cannot change our brains.”  
“So, you like me enough to exchange homework and study notes?”  
“I like you enough to take you out on a date but at the end it’s up to you to decide. You can decide if we will just be friends or more”  
Severena got up and picked up her book. She turning around she spoke “Tomorrow 7 same place and no homework”  
Remus grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> This has male!Snape  
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!  
> Also I have created a poll  
> [How would you like Liam and Severena's relationship to go?](https://www.survey-maker.com/poll3424263x58854BE8-104)
> 
> Please go there and vote. Poll will be open till 17th Feb.  
> If you are unable to access the site - then you can comment from the below choices:  
> 1.They stop being friends  
> 2.They decide to makeup and become friends again  
> 3.Liam confesses he has feelings for Severena and was jealous  
> 4.Liam and Severena become friends again only for them to have another fallout.


	8. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Severena was busy doing her homework, sure she had a “date” or as she preferred “getting to know Remus better” stuff going for her later during evening. She was doing her homework when an excited Narcissa entered the room going “I got engaged today”  
Damn the homework.  
“When? Where? How?” She asked, without thinking much. She doesn’t remember Lucius Malfoy proposing to her roommate, how could she have gotten engaged?  
“Oh, I forgot” Narcissa giggled “Pure blood society rules. The current Lord Malfoy wrote a letter to current Lord Black and they decided for us to get married. They decided this last week and today morning they send us a letter informing the same.”  
“Makes sense. Muggles do it differently. Men get on their knees and ask women to marry them” Severena spoke. Narcissa looked horrified, the fact that Lucius would have to demean himself to marry her, it made her feel gross.  
“Oh, different” Narcissa tried to hide her disgust.  
“Congratulations, Lucius is a good guy, I am sure he will care for you. When are you planning anyway?”  
“After I graduate, so two years later.”  
“That’s nice I guess” Severena said and went back to finish her homework.

Finishing off her homework well in time, Severena decided to get ready to meet Lupin. She took out one of her black dresses and paired it with a simple block heel shoe. She adjusted her hair a little and did a side part instead of her usual middle part.  
“Do you want me to add some waves?” Narcissa asked  
“No, it’s fine” Severena said  
“Watch this” Narcissa muttered something and Severena felt a weird sensation on her hair. While her hair was still straight it was a lot more volume and smelled of peaches.  
“Thanks” Severena said and applied one of her perfumes before putting on a makeup – pink lipstick and eye liner.  
“I am going, will see you before dinner I guess” Severena walked out of the dorm to meet Remus near the library.  
Once she reached the library, she saw Remus was already standing out, wearing a black shirt and a black formal trouser.  
“Hi” Severena called out to Remus and Remus in turned blush. He couldn’t deny but Severena looked really beautiful at the moment “You look great”. It was now Severena’s turn to blush.  
“Where are we going?” Severena asked  
“Room of Requirements” Remus said and grabbed the girl’s hand and started taking her there.  
“People will see” Severena exclaimed  
“Let them see” Severena just looked at Remus and relaxed.  
Once they reached the room of requirements, Remus opened the door for her.  
“Shall we?” Severena nodded.

Once the young couple entered the room began to change itself and the once dark room became bright, extremely bright. It looked more like a well-lit ballroom. Severena looked around in amazement. While she has heard of grand ballrooms but she has never seen one, even Remus looked at the room.  
“Wow this is unique” He said  
“I agree, I have never seen something like this. This looks so magical” Severena’s eyes widened with excitement.  
Remus stared at her, this wasn’t his dream date. Maybe it was because he was a werewolf but he enjoyed a long walk at the park or the beach. This was definitely Severena’s style of date. He looked at the witch and saw her excited eyes. He knew that since she entered first, the room changed to what she would like.  
The truth was Severena always wanted a fairy tail type date. A ballroom, lots of light and she would dance with her lover. Afterall as a young girl she read stories about Cinderella meeting her man in a ball and lived happy ever after marriage cause her homelife was bad. She was like Cinderella unloved at home, so she hoped she would meet her soulmate in the ball.  
Remus smiled and extended his hand “Shall we?”  
“I don’t know how to dance” Severena blushed  
“And neither do I. It’s just you and me” Remus blushed as he said those words.  
Severena took Remus’s hand and kissed it before holding her waist. Music started playing around them and they started dancing.  
They waltz around the room and sometimes Remus lifted up Severena. She giggled and placed her hands-on Remus’s shoulder.  
‘This would have been perfect if our attire matched the mood’ She thought, but she didn’t mind. She imagined her first date like the magical tale of Cinderella’s ball and she was living it.  
After dancing for thirty minutes, they stopped dancing. Severena tiptoed and kissed Remus’s cheek. Remus kissed her on the cheek as well.  
“We need to go back for dinner” Severena spoke gently  
“Yes let’s go”  
The new couple walked left the room of requirements together and walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall.  
Sirius smirked seeing the couple and made a face. As much as he wanted Remus to be happy, Severena was a dark witch like his mother. And women like his mother or Severena were not capable of keeping their men happy. ‘Remus will use his head later. He will probably break-up with her soon and date someone from Ravenclaw. He needs to find someone who likes him not some weird girl.’  
Remus sat down next to him and Sirius asked “How did it go Moony?”  
“It went well, we had fun Padfoot”  
“Hopefully it was not reading”  
“It wasn’t” Remus laughed. He quickly finished off his dinner and began to go after Severena.  
Sirius frowned, ‘This guy has lost it’  
“Don’t glare at them”  
Sirius looked up and saw Regulus standing there. Sirius got up as well, “What do you want?”  
“Stop glaring at her”  
“I am just looking out for her. Just cause she had a hard life doesn’t mean she is a nice person. I genuinely don’t think she will keep him happy”  
Regulus smirked “And you think James is happy? I knew you were stupid but you are blind as well. One of your friends is going to be heartbroken but that is definitely not Lupin”  
“How dare you think Liam is no good for James? He is a Gryffindor after all, how bad can he be?”  
Regulus shaked his head “Don’t say I didn’t tell you so”  
Sirius glared at his brother.

Severena and Remus sat quietly in the corridor star gazing together.  
“The stars look so pretty” Severena pointed out  
“I have to give you something” Remus took out a box from his pocket and handed it over to Severena. She opened the box and saw a silver chain with a small locket.  
FLASHBACK STARTS  
A twelve years old Severena shouted at James when he snatched the necklace she was holding.  
“Give it back” She shouted  
“No. Why would an ugly girl like you need a necklace. Dolling yourself to marry a rich guy” James mocked  
“I bet she is after Rosier or Avery or Crouch. Who knows maybe she wanted Malfoy to notice her? Easy way to get money, marry rich , get a sacred 28 name and live a comfortable life. Snivellus is a genius” Sirius mocked  
“Watch this” James transfigured the necklace into paper.  
“NO STOP ! THAT BELONGS TO ME, GIVE IT BACK” Severena screamed  
“Or else?” James mocked  
“Watch this Incendio” Sirius said and the entire paper burn to the ground.  
Severena became teary eyed and almost started crying. She went to pick up the burned paper only for James to pick it up faster.  
“STOP, GIVE IT BACK”  
“Jeez, I never thought you would get worked up for some necklace. Beside we did you a favour , it wouldn’t suit you”  
“She is probably going to be single for the rest of her life”  
The two boys continued to mock her.  
“Guys stop” Remus appeared. Severena was still on her knees trying to hide her tears.  
“What did you do now?”  
“Nothing” James said  
Severena felt tears roll down her eyes and Remus looked at his friends with a lot of disappointment “Why is she crying?”  
“We just took out the trash, nothing much. This female here thought of grabbing a rich boy we just reminded her place”  
As if on que, Liam came running towards them, “WHAT DID YOU ARSES DO NOW?” He shouted  
“Nothing dear, we took out the trash”  
“What did they do?” Liam asked the crying girl  
“They destroyed the necklace” she said softly.  
Both Remus and Liam’s eyes widened.  
“Seriously guys? I am disappointed. Who would have thought you both where this bad” Liam spoke and went next to crying girl and helped her stand up. Once she left, Liam looked at Remus and said “That gift was from her mother. Good job done. I hope you and your friends are happy”  
Remus looked down in shame while James and Sirius brushed it off.  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
“Wait this looks like” Severena hid her surprise quite well, the design looked incredibly similar to the one that was once destroyed by his friends.  
“I tried to repair the necklace from burnt paper. I couldn’t do much. I could only save the locket. I wanted to give this you earlier, but got scared”  
“When did you fix it?”  
“Last year. I tried to use spells to repair this from end of our second year. Took me fifth year to repair. I didn’t know when to give this to you.”  
She continued to stare at the necklace ‘Maybe I didn’t make a mistake by giving Remus a chance. He truly is different from the males I had in my life previously’  
She looked up at Remus and gave the necklace back at him.  
“You didn’t like it?”  
“Put it on my neck”  
“Wait!! You mean you want me to put it on your neck” Remus blushed  
“Yes”  
The young couple where so busy in their world that they didn’t watch a certain cat staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!  
> Regarding the poll - it's closed now.  
> Over 87 people voted in the link and 69 chose #1 where Liam and Sev are no longer friends. Basically 79% of voters chose #1.  
> Coming to votes from the comments, we have 3 more votes to #1 and 1 more vote to #2.  
> Essentially, out of 91 voters( 87 in poll and 4 in comments) 72 has chosen #1. The second most popular category was Liam having feelings for Severena with only 13 votes ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also I wrote this with a headache, so plz comment out any errors

Severena looked up from her book and saw Remus standing in front of her.  
“Yes?” she asked  
“Well, I was thinking, Christmas is around the corner and we will go on leave, would you like to catch up over the holiday?” Remus asked shyly  
“Well, I need to ask my guardian”  
“I don’t think she will say no”  
“Still , let’s us ask her”  
With Remus and Severena officially becoming a couple, the group dynamics in marauder officially changed. Remus began to spend less time with his friends, not that they minded. Sirius himself managed to find himself a girlfriend from the lower year and Remus and Sirius would often go on a double date. Surprisingly, Sirius and Severena made a truce despite having a mutual dislike for each other, both had stopped throwing insults at each other for Remus and only for Remus. James tried to go on double date with Remus but it never occurred. Things between Liam and Severena was not the same. Unlike Sirius, Liam was not even trying to shut his mouth. In fact, he kept on mocking Severena whenever he saw her and like any normal person she fought back. 

The couple made their way towards Professor Minerva’s cabin and once they reached, Remus knocked on the door. Hearing Minerva’s permission to enter, Remus opened the door and let Severena enter first. After that he entered the room and closed the door.  
Minerva raised her eyebrows seeing the couple in front of her, ‘I am certain this is not about the homework’  
“Professor, I was thinking if I could drop by during the holidays” Remus asked Minerva.  
“A date?” she asked with a strict voice  
“Yes professor, I mean I will just visit on 26th and we can hang out. It will be cold outside so maybe we will stay inside” Remus was clearly nervous. Severena smirked and spoke “He is asking if he would come visit us for lunch during the holidays”  
Minerva smiled “Of course, I cannot stop you from visiting your special friend” she gave a knowing smile “But if I see any funny business I will intervene” she eyed the boy.  
“No Ma’am I will not do anything” Remus was flabbergasted. The girl smirked and kissed Remus cheek in front of their teacher. Remus became bright red at the entire scenario. Minerva put a hand on her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing before going “I will allow kisses on cheek”  
“Yes Ma’am” Remus practically ran from the room.  
“Severena, take care of Remus. He is a bit shy but I think he will be perfect for you” Minerva advised.

“Did you have to do that?” Remus complained  
“Well, you held my hand on our first date why cannot be kiss in front of my guardian. It’s not like she doesn’t know.” Severena reasoned.  
“Now now, we will meet in 2 weeks. Is there something you want? I will try to get it” Remus joked and hugged his girlfriend.  
“Honestly, it’s fine. Just come over, I will happy with that itself. Let’s go to class soon, I don’t want to miss it”. The couple ran to their respective classrooms.

On Christmas day, Severena didn’t have much expectation from Minerva, she literally opened her house to her and provided her with food and shelter, what more can someone like her want? She expected just a greeting of “Merry Christmas” from the older witch but she woke up to the smell of cookies. Quickly getting up and brushing her teeth she got down to see Minerva in the kitchen.  
“Hello Aunt Minerva. Merry Christmas” Severena greeted her.  
“Hello dear. Did you brush your teeth?” Severena nodded at her question and Minerva continued “Wonderful, I am baking cookies. You can toast the bread and make the eggs per your liking.”  
“Sure” Severena went ahead to make an omelette.

After finishing her breakfast, she went back to her room to finish her “small project”. She was raised as a poor girl and her mother did odd jobs to make money and sometimes, she would help out her mother too. Sewing clothes was always in demand and she along with her mother would to that to make some money. Within time she became good at it and would also use the skill to make money at Hogwarts. It was no secret that the rich Slytherins would give her money to do homework but some used to give her garments and asked her to use embroidery and design their “bland” clothes. While, she no longer did those to earn money back at Hogwarts but she would still sew stuff for herself. In fact, she bought a plain black t-shirt and was stitching the Gryffindor logo into the t-shirt and give it to Remus tomorrow.  
“Severena, can I come in?” Minerva asked knocking on her door.  
“Yes, please” Severena said and Minerva entered and gave her a small present.  
“You got it me present!” Severena eyes became wide and was excited at seeing the gift. She unpacked the gift to find a bracelet. “Thank You” she said and immediately wore the bracelet. “I love it”. She waved her wand “Accio Pillow” and a black pillow with red floral design got summoned.  
“I made this for you. I heard you complaining about your back pain so I thought I would make you a pillow”.  
Minerva smiled at girl, “It’s a lovely present. I am making lunch. Do be down soon”

Severena couldn’t believe her luck. Every Christmas she was used to screaming and shouting of her abusive father and her mother crying. For the first time in her life, she felt something different other than pain.  
She felt love.

As promised by Remus, he came to visit Severena early on 26th December.  
“Merry Christmas” Remus told her and gave her a hug. She hugged back her boyfriend.  
Minerva fake coughed and the young couple separated.  
“Hello, Professor” Remus greeted her.  
“Hello Mr.Lupin. It’s quite early I must say. Would you like to have breakfast?” Minerva asked  
“Yes please, if it is not much trouble” Remus answered back.  
In reality, he was extremely excited to visit Severena and couldn’t even sleep properly.  
“I got you something” Remus said and took out a box. She opened the box to find a book.  
“A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare” Severena read.  
“Yes, I know you like books a lot so I thought you might find this interesting. I personally love this play”  
“Wait a second” Severena said before going to her room. She kept the book in the shelf and took the gift she prepared for him. She came down and gave the gift to Remus.  
“I hope you like this” Severena said as Remus opened his gift. Seeing a black t-shirt with Gryffindor logo in it, the boy smiled. “You made this design?”  
“Yes”  
“It’s beautiful. I really like it” Remus admired the shirt “Looks like a professional’s work”  
“I will take that as a complement. I used to do it since I was ten” Severena continued  
“Used to help my mother with it. Even in Hogwarts I did it for some money”  
Remus patiently heard the girl open up about her prior days.  
“Honestly it was so heard but it was what that kept my family going”  
“Is there anything you are not good at?” Remus asked  
Severena looked at Remus with a surprised expression on her face “Don’t flirt, idiot. Aunt Minerva is in the next room”  
“Well, you kissed me in front of her” Remus reason and pecked Severena’s cheek.  
“Speaking of which, I need to tell you something. I will tell you once class starts again”  
“What is it?”  
‘I am going to tell her I am a werewolf’ Remus thought.  
“Come on tell me what is it?” Severena playfully asked  
“It’s a secret” Remus said.  
Severena smirked and sat on his lap, Remus hugged her waist, not expecting the girl to sit on him, she leaned down and whispered “I know your secret. Your personality changes near the full moon. You are werewolf aren’t you”.  
It was Remus’s turn to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	10. Year 7 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> 

Remus couldn’t believe it. It was like time blew very fast. It seemed like yesterday Severena sat on his lap and said she knew he was a werewolf but in reality, it had been more than a year since the particular incident. They were going stronger than ever now, in fact he was happy that Severena and the rest of the marauders had made peace. Well James and Peter made peace with her, Sirius on the other hand was still an ass.  
Speaking of asses, the younger Black brother seemed to join the list as well.  
At this point he had no clue why the Black brothers where so invested in their relationship.  
Sirius was of the opinion that Severena would not be good for him while Regulus argued that Liam was the bad person.  
‘I swear I will kill them one day’ Remus thought, he was grumpier than usual since the full moon was just two days away.  
Speaking of Regulus, Lupin especially near the full moon hated him with a passion. While he had no problem with Severena having male friends, he had a problem with Regulus, he could practically smell the lust on him.  
As if a Black would take in a half-blood bride. Knowing the Blacks, Regulus would probably marry a pure-blood witch but sleep with his Severena. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that, since the girl was officially his.  
‘Sirius needs to learn that all female Slytherins are not bad. Just cause his mother is mad doesn’t mean Severena is mad as well. Okay, both like dark arts, but Severena is not a blood supremist’.

If there was anything that Remus didn’t like about Severena was her affinity towards dark arts or the fact that all the spells she invented was related towards dark arts. Despite telling her numerous time, Severena wouldn’t be persuaded from her opinion and would reply “I am not harming anyone. Why does it matter if I like dark arts if I don’t harm anyone or anything? Let me invent these spells” a perfect logical answer to his question. How could he even tell her to let go of dark arts if she was not using it to harm anyone. Besides he was a dark creature himself, a werewolf is a dark creature. He just hoped that Severena would not give in to the pressure of joining the blood supremist or mass murderer, Voldemort. He hated the dark lord, why should one be killed if they were muggle born and why cannot a muggle-born and a pure blood find love with each other. They were not harming anyone, what so superior about being pureblood. Beside the most powerful wizard out there was Albus Dumbledore and one of the strongest witches he has ever seen is Severena Snape and both were half-blood. On top of that he heard a rumor that the dark lord was himself a half-blood, kind of ironic.

As he was walking, he noticed Regulus was talking with Severena and it boiled him. Pretending to read a book, he purposefully slammed into Regulus making the younger man fall down.  
“What is wrong with you?” Regulus hissed  
“Sorry” Remus was with an un-apologetic smile and Severena didn’t look impressed at his antics at all. She raised her eyebrows like she knew what he was thinking. They silently communicated while Regulus got up.  
“Look, if you want to join us you could have just asked” the Slytherin boy hissed again.  
“I said I was sorry” Remus snaped back at him. Severena just sighed at the entire ordeal.  
She was wicked clever and she knew Regulus liked her more than a friend.  
‘I cannot believe Remus is jealous of Regulus of all people. Sure, he likes me but I don’t like him. Oh wait, the full moon is coming and he is going to have his furry problem again’  
“I will see you later Reg”  
“Bye Sev”  
Severena dragged Remus from there and took him to a more secluded section  
“Seriously? You had to do that”  
“But love, he was flirting with you. I will not stand a man flirting with my girl”  
Severena rolled her eyes “I am dating you, that should be more than enough for you”  
“I trust you, it is him that I don’t trust. He is a dark arts supporter. He will probably use dark magic to control you”  
“No, he will not. You think I don’t have any trick up my sleeves for such cases. I am dating you, remember that. If I wanted him, I would have gone to him”  
“I know you are a very bright witch but it is him that I don’t trust. What if uses his family’s influence and trap you with him”  
Severena was getting pissed off, ‘I am not weak, you fool’ she wanted to say her thought out loud but she didn’t. The werewolf in him was getting pretty jealous of potential competition and Severena could understand that. Not that she was any better. Once a younger Gryffindor girl flirted with him and kept on praising his intelligence and she hexed her when she was asleep. The poor girl woke up with no hair on her head. She could enter the dorm thanks to a certain Potter who was also annoyed with the girl for flirting with his Liam. It was probably the first time she and James had agreed on something together.  
“Look I know you are jealous. But don’t be.” She grabbed Remus’s shirt, dragged him down to her level and gave him a peck on the lips.  
Remus smiled at that “Next time in front of Regulus?” he asked hopefully.  
“Oh, sod off” she replied playfully.

“Professor, I have a favour to ask” Severena reached out to Slughorn.  
“Yes, Miss Snape?” He asked  
“After classes can I go to the potion lab and brew some potions? You know I have taken NEWTs potion and I want to practice”  
“Sure, let me write a permission slip just in case” Slughorn said and began to write it down and handed it over to her.  
“Thank you, Sir” she said and ran off from the room to search for Remus.

“Potter” she called out seeing James.  
“What?” He asked the running girl.  
“Where is he?”  
“He?”  
“Remus”  
“In his room, sleeping. You should be aware what tomorrow is”  
“Right, I will be brewing a pain-relieving potion today. Pick it up for him at 8”  
“Cannot come. Got a date with Liam” James said  
“Just ask the rat or mutt to pick it up in that case.”  
“Okay” James ran and went back to the common rooms.  
‘Weird guy’ the girl thought.

James reached his room and saw Remus sitting on his bed and eating chocolates.  
“Moony. How are you feeling?” James asked  
“Not good. It’s irritating to say the least.”  
“Snape is brewing you the regular potion. Padfoot can you collect it from her around 8. She will be in the usual place” James informed  
“Seriously? Moony you need to inform her that her potions don’t have much effect during your transformation” Sirius reasoned “She needs to know”  
“You are just jealous I have someone who does nice things for me” Remus snapped back  
“Think of it this way, she will improve her potion if you tell the truth” Peter spoke timidly and James added “It helps you by 1 percent only. Nothing much”  
“You are just jealous that I found someone who will make potions for me when I am sick or actually spent time with me when I am lying in the hospital bed, unlike a certain Liam” Remus jabbed at James.  
‘Merlin, he can be so irritating near the moon. This is not our precious moony, this is the wolf’ James thought to himself  
“Okay fine, we will lie and tell what a good job she is doing” James replied with an attitude  
“How dare you insult her? Honestly don’t bother coming tomorrow”  
“Wait no. I think James and Sirius are just tensed since the match is coming soon” Peter tried to defuse the situation.  
Both James and Sirius where about to say something but Peter glared at them and they kept quiet.  
“We didn’t mean to upset you” Sirius told honestly.  
“I know I am sorry. It’s just during the full moon I get too moody”  
“Hey, we are best friends and we don’t say sorry to each other” James said and hugged Remus, soon the other two boys joined the hug as well.

At 8 PM, Sirius was standing in front of the potion lab only to find Severena bottling up a potion.  
“I am here”  
“Give me two minutes” the girl replied. Once she finished bottling up, she kept the ingredients at the rightful places.  
“Give it to him tomorrow evening. This should help”  
Sirius began to debate with himself ‘Should I tell her? Well, it wouldn’t hurt for her to know the truth.’  
“Look Snape, this potion here has no effect on him. It doesn’t reduce his pain during the transformation”  
Snape was alarmed at the words and fought back “He would have told me then. I know him. Why are you preventing him from having the potions, I thought you were his best friend and best friends don’t want one another in pain”  
“Which is why I am telling you. It does nothing to him. And the reason why he doesn’t tell you is because he knows you will get upset and he doesn’t want to upset you. He is grateful you do this much for him. It took years for him to tell us about his problem. Since you are smart you figured it out. We are all trying in our little ways to help him. You know what Prongs, Wormtail and I are doing”  
“Ah yes” Severena said referring to their animagus status.  
“See you are getting upset, don’t take this the wrong way. He just doesn’t want to hurt you.” Sirius told and took the bottle.  
“Listen Black, I am not upset about the fact that the potion doesn’t help him, I am upset about the fact he cannot tell me the truth”  
“Honestly Snape” Sirius rolled his eyes and continued “Moony would never do anything to hurt you. Even if it means that he has to suffer. I don’t think you are aware of how much he loves you”  
“He loves me?”  
“Look read werewolf biology. I am sure you can get them in the restricted section”  
Sirius looked at the girl one last time before going back to his room. Severena stared at him.  
‘What does he mean?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other stories : [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	11. Year 7 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> 

Severena knew she should not have done it but the next day she went to the library to research about werewolves. Upon finding no books, she snuck into the Restricted Section and gathered few books.  
‘I need to focus on N.E.W.T.S but here I am researching about bloody wolves.’  
She snuck those books out and ran to her room.  
‘Thank Merlin Narcissa isn’t here.’  
Severena began to read the books. It took her over two days to complete all the books but by the end she was baffled. The information was too much for her but there where stuff that stuck with her.  
Werewolves mate for life.  
‘Wait is that why Remus behaves like this with me? Does his werewolf consider me as his mate but when did it happen? Wait why would I care if the werewolf considers me mate or not. But if werewolves’ mate for life does that mean, he thinks I am like his wife or something similar. Wait that would be weird. Why would I be concerned. I am only seventeen now, not a time to get married nor do I have any plans to get married anytime soon. What happens if I don’t marry? What will happen to Remus?’ Severena began to over-think at this moment and all the information that she read was enough to confuse her.  
‘I should have never listened to Black in the first place, weird guy’ Severena sighed.

The next day Severena went to her boyfriend who was studying in the library.  
“Yes dear?” Remus asked  
“I read about werewolves”  
Remus raised his eyebrows and Severena pointed towards the door. Remus could comprehend what she meant and quickly followed her out of the library.  
“Where are we going?” Remus asked  
“Somewhere secure”  
“Can I take you somewhere?” Remus asked  
“Sure”.  
On que, the girl began to follow the boy. Severena didn’t know how long it was but she was quietly following her boyfriend having thousands of thoughts in mind.  
‘Where are we going?’ she wanted to ask but she kept quiet.  
They entered a strange room deep in the labyrinth of Hogwarts castle.  
“Where are we?”  
“Just a room. Now tell me what do you want? What did you read?”  
“Werewolves mate for life”  
“Yes, they do” Remus confessed.  
“So you already think of me as your wife?”  
“Yes”  
“What if a mate rejects the werewolf?” she asked  
“I don’t know” Remus lied not wanting to tell her that if rejected by their mate, a werewolf dies from loneliness.  
“So, Sirius was right?”  
“Wait, what did Pads do now?” Remus asked.  
“Helped me understand you better. Look Remus I don’t want to marry you now” Severena confessed.  
Remus could feel his heart breaking into pieces and the wolf in him winced at pain.  
“I understand” Remus spoke with a neutral voice while masking his pain.  
“You do?” Severena looked up at him  
“Yes”  
Severena quickly went up to him and hugged him.  
“Thank You. This is why I like you a lot. You know what I want and when I want” Severena said.  
“I know” Remus said sadly.  
He then kissed Severena’s forehead and looked around to see the Mirror Of Erised. He could see the scenes in front of him very well, Severena and him graduating together, both of them getting married having kids while having a stable job and he could live freely as a werewolf without any judgement.  
“Turn around” he spoke softly.  
Severena did that and saw the mirror. The scenes in front of her began to surprise her.  
“Wait what is written there?” She asked  
“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi which means I show not your face but your hearts desire.”  
Severena looked on at the mirror, it showed her becoming a Potion Mistress with Remus by her side. She saw herself in a white gown standing next to Remus who was wearing a suit and both having matching rings on their fingers.  
She blushed at the site.  
“What do you see?” He asked her.  
“I am a Potion Mistress and” she blushed at that.  
“Yes?”  
“We are getting married” she confessed. Remus’s eyes widened at that.  
“Wait you do want to marry me?”  
“I do. Just not now”  
“Oh”  
“Wait, did you think I didn’t want to marry you at all”  
Remus, the werewolf sheepishly replied “Yes”  
“Unbelievable” Severena rolled her eyes. “I said not now, I never said I would never marry you.” And made a fake angry expression.  
Fearing that she was indeed angry at him, he quickly started apologizing “I am sorry. You know that I love you right?”  
“Hmm, I don’t think so”  
Remus started to get scared “I can buy you chocolate, wait I will give up eating chocolate for you for a month, if you want even more than that”.  
“No” the girl kept her mock anger.  
“I am sorry~~” Remus made a cute puppy face that always worked with his friends.  
“Well, next Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend. If you can manage to make your gang wear green and silver clothes, I will accept your apology.”  
“You know that”  
“Else no” she replied.

“Absolutely not” Sirius told Remus  
“Please”  
“Why should I wear those dreadful colours just cause you messed up, not my problem” Sirius complained  
“I thought you are my best friend” Remus tried to guilt trip him.  
“No Moony, not our fault that you might end up a virgin. We didn’t do anything” James replied  
“Prongs, Padfoot you guys have to cooperate. I cannot die a virgin , single man. I have dreams” Remus fake cried  
“Honestly Moony, you messed up big time and we are not cleaning it up. We can wear any color combination except green and grey.” Peter spoke in this time.  
“Wormtail!” Remus gave a betrayed expression.  
“Well, it is settled then, you are dying lonely and single” James laughed  
“Oh, poor Moony, we will let you be our children’s godfather if that helps” Sirius joined James.  
“Don’t worry my son will be named after you” Peter joined the rest of this friends.  
“Please~~” Remus put forth his best puppy face.  
“Eww you are not my type” James commented.  
“Wrong gender” Peter and Sirius said at the same time and laughed.  
“Come on~~” Remus gave another puppy face.  
“No”  
“Well, you guys bullied her for five years, can you not wear those two colours for five hours” Remus tried to guilt trip them.  
“Unlike the rest, I am friends with Snape” James commented  
“What?”  
“How do you think that girl suddenly became bald?” James gave a smirk  
“What did you do?” Sirius asked  
“Well, this female was flirting with my Liam and also with Remus over here. Severena and I made a plan so that someone doesn’t flirt with taken men”  
“Do continue”  
“I sneaked her into the Gryffindor tower, she went into the women’s hostel and used magic to make her bald” James commented.  
Sirius was on the floor laughing “Your girlfriend is a genius”  
“Oh she should join us as well”  
“I agree”  
“So green and silver outfits?” Remus asked  
“No” the other three said at the same time.  
“Fine” Remus smiled knowing very well his friends won’t let him down.

When Saturday arrived, Remus wore simple muggle clothes – blue jeans with a yellow t-shirt and went to pick up Severena from her dorms. Severena came out wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.  
“Hi” Remus said awkwardly.  
Severena raised her eyebrows.  
“He is sorry” James said while wearing a grey and green outfit.  
“Don’t ditch him” Sirius added fake drama wearing the same colour pattern.  
“Give him a chance” Peter joined the theatrics as well.  
“You made them do it?” Severena was surprised.  
“Yes I ..” Remus couldn’t continue as Severena tip-toed and kissed him, Remus initially surprised grabbed her by the waist and lowered himself to deepen the kiss.  
“EWW” the other boys made mock gagging noise.  
They broke their kiss and Severena looked in his eyes.  
“Anyway, I just received apprenticeship offer from Potion Master Damocles Belby. If I clear my N.E.W.T.s I can work with him” she said in an excited voice.  
“I heard his name before” James commented.  
“Probably because he is your father’s colleague”  
“Eh?” Severena asked  
“Fleamont Potter is his father” Remus informed her.  
“How can his son be this dumb in potion?” Severena said sarcastically.  
“HAHAHA” Sirius and Peter started laughing while James protested.  
“I might even get to assist him when making the wolfsbane potion.”  
“The what?” Sirius asked  
“Wolfsbane. It’s for werewolves. Not really a cure but it will make their transformation painless and will keep their mind intact so that they have control of their actions up to a certain degree.” Severena explained.  
“You will do that for me?” Remus asked.  
“Your mutt, stag and rat friends are doing their best, I can do my part as well.”  
Severena smiled and grabbed his hand and started to drag him from there.

The other three boys looked on.  
“Well Snape is better than we thought” Sirius commented.  
“I think she will be a Mrs. Lupin soon” Peter commented.  
“Nope, not after Hogwarts gets over. I think she will get her Master’s degree and then marry Moony”  
James looked at them feeling jealous.  
Why couldn’t Liam do such things for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other stories :  
> [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	12. The argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> 

Remus woke up with cold sweat dripping down his forehead from his nightmare. He turned around and saw that sunlight was just entering the room.  
‘Probably 5 AM’ he thought and woke seeing that the sun was about to rise.  
He quickly took a bath and got dressed.  
“Hello” James said when Remus came out.  
“Morning. Why are you awake?” Remus replied.  
“Well, everyone is awake” Sirius said  
“You were screaming Moony” Peter said  
“Yeah, just a bad dream”  
“Wanna, share?” James asked.  
And Remus began to narrate, in his dreams Regulus threatened to marry Severena else expose all their secrets and get them arrested. Out of fear, Severena agreed to marry Regulus only for the younger man to abuse her. Severena took all the physical abuse just to protect them.  
“Well, isn’t that anti-climactic” James said.  
“Look Moony, Regulus maybe a snake but he will not force her to marry him. I know for a fact that he is not that bad” Sirius said.  
“He flirts with Sev” Remus said.  
“Did you communicate this with your girlfriend?” Peter asked.  
“Yeah, she gets annoyed. She just cannot understand that I do not like Regulus at all. I am happy with her having male friends but not Regulus.”  
“You are just jealous.”  
“Yes, I am. I am jealous of him. He makes me insecure.” Remus confessed and continued “He is better at me when it comes to studies, can play Quidditch and looks better than me. Plus they share the same interests. On top of that he is fucking rich. I cannot beat him in sports, money, looks or studies.”  
“But she is dating you” Sirius said.  
“Look I am just jealous okay.”  
“I understand” James spoke up.  
“You do?” Peter asked.  
“Yes, I was jealous of Severena, which is why I used to bully her. I saw her as a threat that could prevent me from dating Liam.”  
“It’s different though. She is smarter than you but when it comes to athletic abilities or visuals, you are better. No offense Moony, but she isn’t visually the most pleasing woman out there.” Sirius spoke up.  
“Are you just calling her ugly in front of me?” Remus said in an annoyed voice.  
Knowing that he stepped into a landmine, Sirius carefully worded himself “I said James has better visuals and that there are more women that are prettier than her. You are smart Moony but there are people who are smarter than you.”  
“I understand” Remus said, understanding that Sirius just used poor choice of words.  
“We are graduating tomorrow, why are we talking about this? What have you guys thought about your future? I am planning to join my family business” Peter tried to change the topic.  
“I want to be an Auror” James spoke  
“Me too” Sirius said.  
“I don’t know what I will do. Werewolves aren’t really allowed to do anything. But I want to do something, I guess” Remus said.  
“Look I am sure something will happen, Severena wants to help you. We will help you” 

It has been two years since the day Remus graduated. He still couldn’t get a job or get mastery in anything. The discrimination against werewolves was real and he could feel it. Since he was a registered werewolf, his job scope was reduced to null but at least he would not be put to death and the ministry made sure his home had facility to control him during transformation. The only positive thing that happened to him was Severena moving in with him. They decided to move-in together even though they were not married. Despite not proposing to her, Severena insisted that they put that status as engaged.  
“I thought you wanted a really romantic proposal? Not like this”  
“Honestly, I am not sappy woman that want flowers and jewellery. My mother had a grand proposal and wedding and look where it landed her.”  
Living with Severena was wonderful, she made sure Remus was taken care of. She made sure Remus was doing fine and would make him work in the house. Remus laughed, he was essentially the house husband – or rather the house fiancée. He used to get up early and prepare food for her. Once she left, he used to clean the house using magic. Other than cooking and cleaning he used to read books and used this muggle device called television to watch shows.  
They lived in a small two bedroom apartment with 2 bathrooms. One of the bedrooms was converted into her Potion lab while they slept in their own room. The living room was small but cozy thanks to Professor Mcgonagall’s transformation skills. The kitchen and dining room was small but it could fit people up to six, extremely thoughtful in case James, Sirius and Peter wanted to come over for dinner.

When Severena come back around 7 PM, she would usually just take a bath and study.  
“Hi” Remus spoke. Severena just nodded. Well, their communication has gotten down. With Severena always busy with studies or in her lab preparing some potion, she was always busy. Whenever, she was done she would quickly go to bed and sleep for only four hours a day before continuing her entire daily process.  
“It has been a long time since we watched something. Shall we watch a movie together?”  
“I am tired” Severena yawned as she had her dinner.  
“I know but it gets lonely sometimes.”  
“I need to get the mastery soon. Beside I am also working on wolfsbane to help you. I am tired all the time, can you not understand?”  
“I just want to spend some time with you, can you not take one day leave or something?”  
“I cannot. You need to understand me”  
“I always understand you but can you not understand me once?”  
Severena lost her temper, she was tired all the time from studying and brewing and wanted to be alone but Remus kept on insisting to do something else. She started screaming,  
“I AM DOING EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I STUDY HARD FOR YOU” she lowered her voice and continued “You are a werewolf and pretty much useless at this point. I am doing so that you can be a lot more useful.”  
“How dare you call me useless?” Remus argued back without raising his voice “I do everything round the house. I make sure you have edible food, clean clothes and by the time you are back your bath is prepared. This is not easy. Just because I do not earn money that doesn’t mean I am useless. You are in the house only for few hours. Do you even know what I do? Do you even have to worry about what to make, from where to buy the food and how much supplies we have? Sure, you give the money, but I spent it to make sure everything is running fine”  
“And I am grateful for that, but I just want to be alone. I am tired and I need sleep. Is it too much to ask? I must do work to earn money and study for my degree. Can I not have some quite time?”  
“I am only asking for one hour a week, is that too much?”  
“I have to make money. Honestly, I should have gone to Regulus. I would never have to face such a situation and would probably live in a nicer house” Severena said out of frustration.  
Remus lost whatever patience he had with her, how dare she mutter such words  
“How could you say that? Am I your charity case? You know what? Liam was right. You are indeed selfish and hypocrite. On top of that you trying to be a gold-digger now. I should have listened to him. He said you threw him away and now you are throwing me away because I am useless to you.”  
“How dare you say those words to me? You are a werewolf, who would want you anyway?”  
“Have you seen your face? I could have gotten a better woman than you. Also, your personality stinks Snivellus”  
Both of them just stared at each other with anger in their eyes.  
Severena glared one last time before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other stories :  
> [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


	13. The Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> 

(A/N : I updated chapter 12 yesterday on 14th March 2021 and today is 15th March 2021. Yes, I am updating on consecutive days. In case you missed my previous update I am giving a heads-up, please read the previous chapter to understand this chapter better , thanks)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

‘That went well’ Severena thought standing outside their house.  
‘I can go back but Remus will think I was wrong. There is no way I am wrong. I must go somewhere. Aunt Minerva, I will go there’ Severena thought and apparated to her house.

Upon reaching she knocked the door and Minerva greeted her “Hello Severena, suddenly remembered your old aunt? Come in”  
“Hello” she greeted back.  
“Want me to make dinner?” Minerva asked  
“No. I came to stay here. Can I sleep in my old room today?” Severena asked.  
“What happened?” the older witch asked back.  
“Nothing happened” Severena lied.  
“Look you never come alone. Remus isn’t here. Might as well tell me the truth before I speculate”.  
Severena with a defeated expression spoke up “We had a fight. It went bad and I left.”  
Minerva kept quite allowing the girl to collect her emotions, Severena continued “I ended up calling him useless because he is a werewolf and that I should have gone to Regulus. To that he accused me of being a gold-digger, agreed with the adjectives Liam described me with, called me ugly and the horrible nickname that Potter and Black used back when they bullied me.”  
Severena could feel tears in her eyes “I felt bad when I called him that but after the words he used I chose not to apologise to him. I will not apologise to him. How could he? I knew men where trash but I thought Remus was different. But no, he is still the same.”  
Minerva kept quite as she watched the younger witch break down in front of her “I am doing everything, I wake up early, study so that I can get my master’s degree soon. I work as an assistant to make money. Once I get the degree I can earn more. I just wanted some space and he wanted to talk to me. I was tired. I have to do everything with little to no support” Severena sniffed before continuing “I wish my life was different.”

“Did you tell this to him?” Minerva asked.  
“I tried but it ended in an argument. He kept on saying he felt lonely throughout the day. Maybe if he had a job I would not have to overwork. Besides he called me ugly. I don’t think he wants me anyway.”  
Minerva looked at the younger witch sadly ‘There will be a day when both will regret this. I just hope both will realise their mistake.’  
“You can sleep here for today but tomorrow you will have to go back to him.” Minerva informed.

Remus wasn’t doing much better either, once Severena left, he waited patiently for half an hour before calling up his friends. Once the gang came to the apartment, Remus began to narrate the whole fight.  
“I just wanted to spend some time with her. I only asked for an hour but she kept on saying no. Was it too much to ask? I wake up , clean and cook but those qualities are useless to her. We ended up having a fight and there was exchange of words. She called me useless and that she should have gone to Regulus. I called her gold-digger, ugly and Snivellus. I was hoping she would come back so that I could apologise but I think she went somewhere.”  
“Merlin, your girl is out there somewhere at 9 PM and you called us instead of searching for her” Sirius exclaimed.  
“I don’t want to see her” Remus confessed honestly “I really don’t know how to react when I will see her.”  
“Look what both of you did was wrong. The two of you should say sorry to each other.” James said.  
“I don’t think she will take me back.”  
“Honestly, how did you get sorted into Gryffindor? Where is your Gryffindor courage?” Sirius asked.  
“Right, go to her. You never told us you liked her” Peter said.  
“I didn’t want to lose our friendship.”  
“Look when was the last time you took the initiative? You guys are officially engaged but only because she told you to write it in paper. You guys started dating because she asked why you liked her and when you confessed your feelings, she was the one to suggest dating. Maybe, just maybe try to do something once.”  
“I try but nothing happens” Remus confessed before continuing  
“I need a job so that I can earn money. With the money maybe I could do something nice for her.”  
“Did you try?” James asked.  
“I get rejected every time” Remus said sadly.  
“Well, our family business needs some stuff, do you want to work?” Peter asked  
“I mean yes, of course I would love to” Remus said  
“Cool, you can fill up the form tomorrow at my place. I am in charge there, since you are registered werewolf you would not need to hide” Peter said  
“Also” James took out some cash from his pocket “Buy her something with that. I am sure you can get something nice for her”  
“But this is your money” Remus reasoned.  
“Pay me back once you get the job” James smiled.  
“Yeah Moony, come on we are friends for a reason.”  
“Thanks” Remus said.

An extremely unimpressed Minerva greeted Remus around 10:30 PM  
“Is she there?” Remus asked.  
“Yes and she is sleeping. I am disappointed in both of you. Go home now and reflect on your actions. I will send her home tomorrow.”  
“Sorry”  
“Wrong person, both of you need to say that to each other. Oh and action speaks louder than words, so make sure you show her that you are sorry.”  
“Thank you” Remus said before going back to his apartment.

Once he reached his home, he quickly changed back to something more comfortable and slept. More like he tried to sleep ‘Why did we argue? I should have been careful with my words. I shouldn’t have been so rude to her.’

Waking up at 10AM the next morning, Remus quickly used his magic to make something. Gulping down the food in matter of minutes, he used his spell to clean the house. Quickly taking a bath he went to Peter’s shop.  
“Hello Moony” Peter spoke  
“Hi” Remus greeted him. He quickly took one of the forms and began to fill in the data.  
“I hope this is fine” Remus told Peter handing him the filled form.  
“I hope so too. But the approval depends on the ministry. I will try my best to give you this job. The ministry is shit and pretty much makes sure werewolves doesn’t get any job and lives in poverty. Extremely cruel on their part but I will try.” Peter promised.  
“It’s the thought that count” Remus said sadly.  
“You are very talented, I am sure one day we will get something done.”  
Remus just nodded.

While returning home, he stopped in front of a flower shop.  
‘Will she like this? I bet not. But she is a closet romantic’ Remus smiled and entered the shop.  
“Hello, how may I help you?” the shop keeper greeted.  
“Hello, can I get a flower bouquet, please.”  
“Of course, Sir. Do you have any particular range that you want to see in?”  
Taking out whatever money he received yesterday, he kept it in front of the counter and spoke “This is my budget.”  
“That’s a healthy budget sir. Any special occasion?”  
“I had an argument with my significant other. So, I am buying this to her” Remus confessed.  
“Red roses. No woman can ever resist red roses.” The shop keeper spoke and continued “Does she have any favourite colour?”  
“Black” Remus replied.  
The shop keeper disappeared into a small room and came out with a bundle of fifty red roses wrapped in black paper. Remus’s eyes widened seeing the big bundle.  
“With your budget, this will be the amount. Do you want me to customize this one? Like reduce flowers or add in other flowers”  
Remus eyed the flowers for a minute and said “I like it. I hope this work.”  
“It will, Sir.”  
Remus just smiled.

Returning home with the flowers, he kept on doing rest of the household work.  
‘Think, what would she like?’ Remus sighed.  
‘Wait I know’ he transfigured the tablecloth into white making it look fancy.  
‘I can prepare a candlelight dinner. Let me see if we have candles else I will transfigure something.’ Remus thought and searched for a candle only to find there was none in the house.  
“I should have saved money instead of spending it all on the roses. Could have bought a nice candle” Remus told himself and transfigured a paper into a candle.  
‘Hopefully she comes home today’ Remus hoped.

Severena looked at Minerva and low-key begged her.  
“Please”  
“No, you need to face your problems. Go home”  
“But this is my home”  
“No, this is not your home”  
“But what if he ” Severena looked down sadly.  
“Well at least you tried to rectify your mistake. Do not give up” Minerva spoke.

Severena nodded and apparated in front of a store. She watched a man buy his woman a gift and could not help but feel jealous. ‘I wish one day Remus could buy me stuff’. She went inside the gift store and looked at the chocolate section.  
“Can I get his box, please?” she asked one of the workers, pointing at a box containing chocolates.  
“Sure” the worker replied and picked up the box, “Anything else Ma’am?”  
“Uh, just give me another one as well. That will be all.”  
Paying for the chocolates, she again apparated back to her house. She knocked on the door and Remus opening the door for her.  
She quickly entered the house and went straight to her room.  
‘Well, this is awkward’ she thought.  
‘How will I apologise?’ Remus thought to himself.  
She took a bath and entered the living room, holding the chocolate boxes in her hand.  
“I am sorry” Remus said once she entered and gave her the big bouquet of flowers.  
“I bought this for you. I should have never used those words to describe you. I am really sorry love” Remus confessed.  
“Am I not an ugly person to you?” Severena asked looking at the flowers.  
“Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder. You look stunning.” Remus confessed.  
She then handed him the boxes of chocolate in her hands “I bought you chocolate. I am sorry, I should not have called you useless for not getting a job despite no fault of your own. I promise I will behave better.”  
“I promise I will behave better as well. I should have understood that you were tired and wanted to recharge yourself.”  
“And I should have understood that you got bored. Thank you for taking care of me. I don’t have to worry about the household stuff thanks to you. I took you for granted, I am sorry.”  
Remus smiled. He kept the flowers on the table and took the boxes of chocolate and kept it there as well.

“I was frustrated yesterday, and I took it out on you” Severena spoke. Remus hugged her and she hugged back.  
“The wolfsbane potion was almost successful. I got angry and told you words that I shouldn’t have.”  
“Me too. Even I was suffering but I took it out on you.”  
Remus lifted her up and twirled her around.  
“Stop” Severena blushed.  
“I made dinner” Remus put her down and lit the candle.  
“Fancy?”  
“Only for my queen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N : I updated chapter 12 yesterday on 14th March 2021 and today is 15th March 2021. Yes, I am updating on consecutive days. In case you missed my previous update I am giving a heads-up, please read the previous chapter to understand this chapter better , thanks)
> 
> Check my other stories :  
> [Snape's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025/chapters/71759100)  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> Plz leave comments and suggestions as well thanks !!!


End file.
